A Promise
by booksforbreakfast
Summary: While at war, Harry makes Ginny a promise. One-shot.


The owl came late that day, Harry's tawny sweeping through the open window in their small cottage; a letter dropped on the table, delivered with the obligation of a scratch and a treat. Ginny was away, in the midst of a Holyhead Harpies training session, and was unaware of the urgent message awaiting her at home. So, the owl waited, one hour, two, until Ginny apparated into the homey living room of their cottage.

"Omega!" Ginny exclaimed as her eyes skirted over the sight of Harry's owl. "What have you brought for me today?" Harry had been away for a few months, helping with a war in Malaysia.

She took off her Chaser's gloves, and untied the letter for Omega's leg, and opened the piece of parchment eagerly.

 _Dear Ginny,_ Harry's messy scrawl said. _I hope this finds you in good health. I miss you immensely, and love you more than that. You said to tell you everything, and though I don't want to worry you, I have to be truthful. I am going into battle soon, and am afraid I will not be home for many more months._ Ginny frowned, and stroked the owl absentmindedly as she read. _I can't wait to come home to you, and though I know I should do this in person I can't wait. Ginny, I never knew what my future held in life. Would I live a year, a month, a week, a day? Now, that danger has passed, and I am certain about my life, my abilities, and my friends. And I am also certain of this. I now know what my future holds, and I know it holds you. And even though am not here in person, and I should wait until I am home, I have to do this now. I love you so much Ginny. Will you marry me?_

 _I miss you, and can't wait for your reply._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Harry_

Tears welled in Ginny's eyes as she traced her fingers over his letter. Of course she would marry him, and she had to tell him that. After summoning a roll of parchment, she replied.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I don't know what to say. I love you, miss you, and of course I will marry you. I love you more than anything in this world, and though I also wish you were here, I know you will come back to me as soon as you can._

 _Things are okay here, but different without you. The Holyheads are great, and Gwenog is pushing us harder in training than ever. Bill and Fleur just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Victoire. Teddy misses you so much (he barely lets me put him down for a nap, he prefers you!), and still comes over every Wednesday. Stay safe, my love; your loving family awaits your homecoming more than ever, as do I. I cannot wait to see you, and I miss you more than you can imagine._

 _And remember Harry, you are brave, and you are strong, and I love you with all my heart._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Ginny_

 _P.S. I will also send some of those cookies you like, Mum just brought like a thousand over for me to give you!_

Ginny wrapped the said cookies into a parcel, tied them and the letter onto Omega, and he flew off, out the same window through which he had come.

…

Teddy wailed as Ginny bounced him with her arm, as she skirted through Diagon Alley, avoiding strange looks and trying to calm him down. She walked briskly back into the Leaky Cauldron, and seeking a moment of peace as she set him on the table and fished a tiny model broomstick out of her coat pocket for him. Ginny sat down next to the now subdued two-year old, rubbing her eyes and cracking her back, before standing again and lifting Teddy.

This time, he didn't cry, and instead was fascinated by the miniature Firebolt flying around atop his palm, and Ginny took the chance, grabbing her bag and hurrying over to the Floo, tossing the green dust in, and after saying, "Rosemary Cottage", they were whisked away.

The pair stumbled into the sitting room, where Ginny put Teddy down and he immediately ran over to the miniature broom that they kept for him, and began fly around the room on it.

Ginny grinned and walked over to the old wooden table in the kitchen, plopping down her bags and sitting in a chair. Teddy was a handful, and even with Harry present, and he would barely listen to Ginny. She began sorting through her shopping, but then she heard a knock at the door. _Who would it be?_ Thought Ginny, as the rest of her family was busy. She shushed Teddy, and grabbed her wand, walking to the door. Opening her door, she gasped when she saw who was standing there.

"Harry!" She shrieked, dropping her wand. In the doorway he stood, black hair mussed from travel, glasses crooked, and an overwhelming smile on his face. Ginny leapt into his arms, a tear of joy trailing down her fair face, and he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Ginny," he breathed, breathing her in for the first time in months, and he clutched her to his body.

"I thought you weren't coming home for another month," Ginny said, words slightly muffled.

Harry smiled. "Well… I may have stretched the truth a bit. I missed you." They pulled back, and she kissed him sweetly. "Upstairs?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Teddy's here."

"Teddy?" Beamed Harry, and Ginny lead him into the house where Teddy was sitting.

He jumped up when he saw the raven-haired man. "Hawy!" He exclaimed and jumped into the older man's arms.

"Hey Ted!"

Later, when Teddy was returned to Andromeda, Ginny and Harry laid on the couch together. He traced patterns on her stomach, and she sighed contentedly.

"I'm so beyond happy that you're here."

"Me too," Harry responded, and pulled something out of his pocket and laid it on Ginny's lap.

"What is this?" She asked, picking up the small square box, excitement bubbling up inside her.

Harry smiled. "A promise."

They were married four months later.

…

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if it floats your boat. But Lightingmin, you don't have a choice. Love you bro!**


End file.
